novaplayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Catarina "Magnus" Bane
Born in Herytrucharea, Magnus is prone to looking down on other races (which is most of the population of Nova) and speaks patronisingly to the particularly dim-witted, however her time spent studying in the University of Magic in Glimmervale has given her a more open-minded perspective than others of her kind. After receiving an ominous letter from her colleague and good friend Ragnor, she travelled to Réga for answers. History 30/04/2016 Not wanting to rush herself, Magnus took her time getting to the rhino that was causing chaos in Oilan. She arrived towards the end of the battle and accidentally set the Badger and Rabbit on fire, although the fixed it again before it got out of control. Magnus was the key to the historical knowledge behind the adventures of the party, providing them with a great deal of additional information about what to expect in the Shallaian Ruins, helping them to located the treasure vault in Trunery Hills. Magnus was also almost entirely responsible for destroying the undead George after he took out his revenge on Ludo, saving the rest of the party. Magnus assisted Ludo when experimenting with the dark altar they found, accidentally summoning a creature into the world of Nova. Attempting to fix this, Magnus did a fantastic job communicating with the creature and seemed to even start bonding with her, but she was not willing to stay in the room she was summoned in, as Magnus suggested, so vanished. 01/05/2016 After feeling insulted by Penelope Mestindon's offer of 8gp for the incense burner, Magnus said that she had a tiny brain, but tried to compliment her by saying she looked beautiful after realising how insulting she was being. She later gave the owner of the Badger and Rabbit a gemstone. When the party travelled west from Oilan to search for missing people and armour, Magnus was quickly taken down during the goblin ambush, suffering a minor scar on her abdomen, yet somehow her robes were perfectly intact. Elreon quickly got her back to her feet, and she was able to take down a number of goblins soon after. Once they reached the goblin's lair, Magnus was able to distract an ogre near the entrance who was smashing potatoes with magical lights she conjured and led down a corridor. She was then saddened by having to kill the ogre after it was led back to the party by Hawkin, but helped lure him into the fire trap through taunting him with illusory voices. She also later managed to put an end to the powerful hobgoblins threatening to wipe out the team with some carefully conjured firebolts. When looking at the scroll Hawkin grabbed from the ogre, she identified it as a Geas spell and recognised the handwriting as Ragnor's. When the party found the goblin's prisoners, Magnus managed to quickly put down the hobgoblins, throwing a firebolt at them while they were talking to Zenyth. She was keen to experiment with the pool of slime they found and the mysterious well, but while doing so managed to accidentally shrink herself after inadvertently wishing for this by the well. Although being very much annoyed by her new size, she has started garnering interest from Hawkin. She also spotted a concealed necklace clutched in a statue's hand. 02/05/2016 When the party arrived in Paletteville, Magnus starts noticing something odd about the people there. After spending a while trying to work out exactly what it was, she realised that their shadows seemed to be moving slightly differently to how they were moving. She kept this between just herself and Hawkin for a while, but eventually made her observations public. This started a confrontation between the party and the soldiers stationed there which they narrowly avoided escalating out of control. With Ludo eager to study Grafting Rituals, Magnus stayed behind to assist him while Elreon and Hawkin scouted to the south. During the procedure, Paletteville came under attack by a large number of undead, including countless shadows animating from the villagers. Magnus quickly took down a number of shadows closing in on the party, slinging spells rapidly in all directions. With complete concentration on killing the shadows closing in on them, she was too distracted (and too small) to make her escape, so Zenyth, in his direwolf shape, grabbed her and pulled her away from danger. They fled to a nearby forest so that they could stay away from the road and rested there for the night. 03/05/2016 The party then returned to Oilan and went to Penelope's house. Magnus, Zenyth and Ludo continued with their grafting ritual and finally managed to get his hand working again after a number of failed attempts lasting the whole day. When Elreon returned, he gave Magnus a book on astronomy he found in the Shallaian Ruins after identifying that some pages were written as spells. She took a look and identified it as a spell that gave people the energy of the undead. 04/05/2016 While Ludo was attempting to find a suitable glove to cover his obviously partially rotted hand, the party visited Tina Tailor. Shocked at their high prices, Ludo decided that it would be better to find somewhere cheaper. Magnus, however, thought that she could convince Tina to lower her price, claiming that she did not know Ludo and simply wanted to help this unfortunate man. Tina took an instant liking to Magnus and brought the price down significantly, but considering it was still quite high, they left it. Magnus found herself rather in awe of the shop and of Tina, so enquired about buying a custom-made outfit she could wear while fighting. Tina took measurements and drew a quick sketch of something she could make for her in a couple of weeks. Magnus loved it and left the 100gp deposit. After finding a much cheaper glove and some perfumed embalming fluids to stop the smell, the party bought some tankards from Badger and Rabbit then visited The Leaky Keg as a second attempt to find out what was going on here. Overall they had little success and Magnus insisted on talking to the person they saw from the ruins and later saw staying here. The tavern owner, Fahrner, finally allowed them this and called him downstairs, by the name of "Loe". Sure enough, they saw the man they had been chasing and he called Fahrner "Dad". He looked rather pale and ill but was otherwise as he was before. He quick recognised them and told his father that he should kick them out, then he went back upstairs again. Magnus was insisting that they could help him and that they knew he was ill, but he ignored it and left. Furious at being kicked out, Magnus threw threats and even a firebolt at Fahrner's feet before quickly putting it out again. They eventually got Magnus, Elreon and Ludo out of the tavern. Magnus continued to threaten Fahrner and his tavern. The guard eventually turned up and arrested Magnus as well as Ludo. Magnus attempted to get out of this situation by distracting one guard down an alley with an illusory scream, then cursing the other to fall into fits of laughter. When the guard came back, she said that she could help him and she dismissed the spell. The guards were confused but didn't see this as a reason to not arrest her, so continued to throw her into jail with some other unsavoury people. Shocked at this treatment and being left with these individuals, Magnus attempted to lure one over then pretended to have been assaulted by him. When a guard came, Ludo eventually intimidated him into giving them their own cell, away from these criminals. 05/05/2016 Magnus was released in the late morning after agreeing to pay her fines of 15gp for harassment, minor property damage, trespassing and minor assault. After regrouping with the party, they noticed significant talking about Westriver and guards moving towards the area. Talking to Crumplekins, they discovered that some kind of disease had swept Westriver and that it was now being quarantined. Asking again of his break-in, they realised that the herbs stolen from Crumplekins may have been used to poison Westriver's population. Crumplekins suggested a herb that could be used as a remedy, but his stock was low due to a gnoll infestation of the usual area it is harvested from. The party travelled there to retrieve more. When they were in the near area, Magnus tripped on a branch when attempting to sneak and noticed a tripwire in front of her face. She heard movement close to them and pointed Hawkin towards the origin. This began a fight with a group of gnolls. Magnus stayed at the back, slinging spells to finish off weakened foes and those hiding behind cover with great success.